Sand's of Love
by IchigoHeavens
Summary: [AU]Naruto is in love with a guy! But in high school things like this can be hard. And it dosen't help when theres someone else after Naruto too!Sit back and watch the fire works go off in Konoha High. GaaNaru,bit SasuNaru, Yaoi.
1. First kisses out the window

Yo! Ok my computer needed to be reformated and them the web wasn't working, so I've been writting this durring that time. But I do have Why? now and am writting that so please don't be mad! And I can't help but I love this couple too!

Naruto: Just how many stories are you gonna write and not finish?

Ichigo: I don't know, I like writting! Hey I will finishi them!

Naruto: Yeah right.

Ichigo: Don't make me take Sasuke away!

Naruto: I'll be good.

**Title: **Sand's Of Love

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it there would be yaoi make out senes every 5 mintues! So I don't. ,--, Whaa!

**Warnings: **Swearing, not-for-children-situations, girly boys, girly nick names, evil fangirls, deadly glares, and YAOI! don't like it don't read it but don't flame it!

**Authors Notes: **I want to thank xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx! I love ya! Shes been an insprition to me and an osm friend! My shout and thanks to her!

* * *

**Sand's Of Love**

Grain One, First Kisses out the Window

Ok I'm not one for fancy words to cover-up or sugar coat the truth, so to put it simple, I have a problem. And to answer your next question, I'm in love with a guy. No you didn't lose all connection to your ears, you heard me right, the Great Uzumaki Naruto, is in love with a _guy_!

I don't even know how it happened in the first place! He's a transfer student from a different village. He's kind of heartless sometimes and a bit rude also, well to most people anyway. But he different to me, well and our other friends, but me especially.

Ok so maybe I'm just feeding my ego monster, EGGO more waffles, but that's what it seems like. By now I'm either boring you, confusing you, or amusing you with my torment, so lets just get to the story...ya bastards.

I slowly slugged my way down the hallway towards my locker literally dragging my book bag behind me. Today was not a good start. My alarm went off late so I killed it...by throwing it at my mirror. That's the 14th clock in two months and the 3rd mirror. My toaster died on me so it ate my toast instead of me. And to pack it off my milk went rotten. I knew I reached my locker when I ran into in...literally.

"Oh my, Naru are you all right?" Asked an all to sweet voice for a boy.

I glanced over to my right to see none other than a worried looking Haku. He had his brown waist length hair down today, damn he looked more girly now. My right eye started to twitch a bit as I unconnected my forehead from the cold cheap metal.

"Do you really have to call me _Naru_? It makes me sound like a girl." I slightly growled. I wasn't like him, I did mind people thinking I'm a girl.

"Well at least I don't give you a pet name as bad as" Haku was cut mid sentence by a deep soothing voice.

"Oi, Naru-chan." That's exactly what Haku was about to say really.

I didn't even need to turn around to know who was there. One of my other friends, Gaara. The redheads a bit weird sometimes but we love him.

"Uggg why dose everyone have a little pet name for me! I feel like a fucking girl!" I wined letting my bag drop to the ground while flailing my arms about. I felt strong arms envelope around my neck and a head on my shoulder. Warm soft lips caressed my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"But I'm the _only_ one allowed to call you that, Naru-chan." He whispered in a cool, commanding voice making me shudder.

I blushed like a mad man. Then I felt something wet on my ear, and then he started to suck on my earlobe. I was kind of used to this by now. Gaara had a problem, he'd always say 'I'll overflow' when I ask him why.

I could hear Haku giggling a bit, he knew about this too. And I was his only target. It made me feel special in a different way. Like I was saying earlier, to him I'm different. Ok so maybe this morning was getting a **lot **better.

"Do you mind moving, you in the way of my locker, dobe." I was wrong.

I turned my attention to the rough, angered voice behind us. Crystal blue eyes meet cobalt ones. It was no other than Sasuke Uchiha. High horsed, pretty boy, pig headed asshole, in class 1-A. I always had the feeling he had it out of me. I always feel his eyes on me in our classes, most of them glares, others well I don't know what those were.

Gaara lowered his arms to my waist and tightened his grip. He slowly pulled me towards Haku, who stood there with another look of worry on his delicate face. Gaara sloped one arm around my neck again.

"Uchiha." He said in a deadly tone, glaring daggers at him.

"Sand." He mirrored Gaara's actions.

Unconsciously he tightened his grip around me more, I was having trouble breathing. Sasuke looked to kill him at any second, but to one last vicious glance at my red haired friend and went to his locker.

"Wind pipes...close..ing" I struggled against his grip, but he didn't notice. Luckly Haku saved me.

"Gaara, you strangling Naru." He tugged on his short-sleeve shirt, which had a net under it. He looked at my now blue face, and released me.

I took granted to my new found favorite thing of the day, oxygen. I inhaled deeply and sighed. I took a hard look at Gaara, who just shrugged and ruffled my hair.

"Next time warn me when your about to choke me. I'll bring a sludge hammer, ya damned panda." I barked at him. He shrugged again.

"Well I have to get my note book. See you in class Naru-chan." He lightly hit my head and started to walk to his locker. I glared half-hearted at his back as he toggled along.

Haku sighed and smiled at me. I gave him my infamous grin as always. Sasuke was still digging in his locker growling slightly. I raised an eyebrow but let it go and opened my locker as Haku did to his. I worked on my combo and pondered where Shika was. Since His locker was on the other side of me.

Heres how it works.

-Chouji- -Ino- -Lee- -TenTen- -Haku- -Kiba- -Shikamaru- -Naruto- -Sasuke-

----------------------WALL-----------------------------------------

-Neji- -Kankoro- -Hinata- -Gaara- -Shino- -Temair- -Sakura- -Zubaza- -Itachi-

Well ok, now that everyone know where our lockers are, shall we get back my torture...ya assholes.

I slammed my locker shut with an exasperated sigh. I turned and walked past Sasuke, who _just_ finished going through his locker. I closed my eyes, I was still tired from last night. ...GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! It was nothing like that. Me and all my friends had a sleepover Saturday, just with out the sleeping and then yesterday Haku stayed over and we played poker until 3 AM. So I've had about 3 hours of sleep in the last two days.

"Oi, Naruto."

I looked to my left to see no other than Shikamaru. Weird, he always seemed to pop up when I start to think about where he is. Maybe he's too smart...or lazy. But what my ears did perk up to is my name! At least he doesn't give weird girly nick names like some people who will go unnamed. I grinned and ran at him. Glomping him and bring us down to the ground.

"Thank you Shikamaru!"

"For what!"

"You said my name right!" I hugged him tighter.

"Yeah whatever, now let go Naruto!" he struggled under my death grip.

I released him and helped him up. I started to laugh with Haku as Shikamaru shrugged his way to his locker, coughing a bit.

Once Shikamaru got his stuff the three of us walked to homeroom with Iruka-sensei. He's my favorite teacher ever. He's kind of like a step father to me sometimes, since I don't have any parents. Yeah, he's cool, but damn can he give you a earache. Once, I swear on my dead fish's grave, I couldn't hear for like two full days.

I walked up the small stairs in the middle of class toward my seat to see Sakura and Ino coming my way. Sure I didn't like Sakura but he tried to be nice anyway.

"Morning Sakura, Ino." I greeted with a small smile.

They stopped in front of me and glared. Sakura stepped up to me and scowled.

"Move it Naruto! Your in our way of Sasuke-kun!" she spat and pushed me...a bit too hard. I twisted forward while falling so not to fall on my back. I screamed and shut my eyes and waited for the blow.

But instead I landed on something warm and confortable...and so did my lips. My eyes shot open to meet cobalt ones once again. Our lips were connected from force of the fall. But that not whats going through my mind right now. It's something more around...

'_OM_F_G! I'm KISSING SASUKE! SASUKE! My first kiss! Why him! Why not someone like...like...OMG why dose everything hate me! Whaaaaa'_

* * *

Well hope you liked! Please R&R!

Gaara: Sugar anyone?

Ichigo: YEAH!

Sasuke & Naruto: Please save us!


	2. Taking it Back

Mahahahaha! After ? of being lazy (Everyone says I act like Shika) I've finally finished chapter 2!

NAruto: Hey! What did you do to me in here!

Ichigo: What its not like you not always a drama queen!

Sasuke: Don't you mean king?

Ichigo: Our tencholgy has not come far ebought for us to decifer. -somking a bubble pipe-

Naruto: NANI!

Gaara: -smirks- Ichigo does not own Naruto or any of it characters.

**Warnings: **sakura bashing, Naruto in drama mode, Swearing, not-for-children-situations, girly boys, girly nick names, evil fangirls, deadly glares, and YAOI! don't like it don't read it but don't flame it!

**Rating: **Teen

**Authoress's Note: **I'm to lazy to write thanks to everyone who reviewed but thankz! I luves ya all! Hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Sand's Of Love**

**Chapter 2: Taking it back**

Homeroom was eerily quiet this morning. Well that's probably what my teacher, Iruka-sensei thought. I wouldn't really know cause I'm currently in the boys bathroom washing my mouth out with soap... quite literally. I fell like I just ate dog shit! I'm mean sure Sasuke is cute but t-that was my _very _first kiss. I was saving that for him... Dear kami, why do you hate me?

"Class where is Naruto and Haku?" Iruka asked aloud questioning where his students had gone. No one had answered. Iruka coughed slightly, why the hell was on one answering. Out of no where Gaara stood up and started for the door leaving Iruka speechless.

"Naruto? Are you going to be alright?" Haku asked me in a concerned voice. As usual, I'm always making you worry aren't I Haku?

I spit the soap out of my mouth and turned to my best friend. He gasped and drew closer to me. He gently raised a hand to my face and wiped away stray tears that I didn't even notice. I lost it there. I wrapped my arms around him and balled my eyes out, as he put it, into his chest. He somehow didn't seem that surprised at my outburst and placed his arms on my back.

"H-h-he... t-took it... H-Haku!" I managed between sobs. He patted my back some more.

"Shhhh, its ok Naruto. Calm down alright? I'll take you home, kay?"

I only nodded in response my head was staring to ache like hell. This was almost as sad as my 7th birthday party. Kiba deiced to be an ass and blew out my candles then shoved my cake in my face. It went up my nose damnit! Ok so maybe this was more serious, but still! I'm pretty sure I passed out in his arms in the bathroom. Well that was awkward.

**Gaara's POV**

I walked to the boys bathroom as fast as I could without actually running. I didn't want to seem too rushed. I was ready to shove that damned Uchiha in to a blender, put him on an overly large stove for about an hour, and feed him to homeless bums! To bad I would go to jail and never see my Naru-chan again or I really would!

I slammed the door open to see Haku on the ground with Naruto in his arms. I also saw the wet streaks down his cheeks and red puffy eyes. My eyes saddened as I slowly paced over to them and kneeled down.

Haku made a small depressing smile and placed him in the comfort of my arms. I pulled him to my chest tightly as if he would disappear. I loved being this close to him. His scent was intoxicating. I was addicted to Naruto, _my _Naruto. And I'll be damned if _anyone_ tries to say otherwise.

The thought of him having his first kiss stolen by the rotten Uchiha whore is making me mad with rage to kill him. That was mine damnit! So I did the only thing humanly possible! I took it back.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. It was as if everything seemed to stop around us, even though I could tell Haku had started to blush ear to ear. I pulled away slowly and uncharacteristically smiled a tad. I picked him up bridal style and made my way out of the filthy bathroom after saying my regards to Haku. I didn't care about the odd looks from people in classrooms or giggling girls in the hallway, I had gotten something that belonged to me back. And as an added bonus I had another very special something that was mine bundled up in my arms.

**Sasuke's POV**

I leaned back in my chair while Iruka-sensei talked on about... something I really wasn't paying any attention to. My mind drifted back and forth on different subjects. The unexpected (but nice) kiss from the dobe, where he was now, why Gaara was trying to burn me an extra set eye sockets in my back, where he went after Iruka came in the class, and the pink thing who kept passing notes to me and _touching_ my hand. Note to self, wash hand for about six or seven time after class.

Another note settled it was on my desk. I glanced to my left to see Sakura batting her eye lashes as her face matched her hair. I rolled my eyes in irritation. What, dose she really think that there's any possible way that I could ever like her, let alone date her! It would be the same as marring a slug! Ok she not complete _that_ ugly, but still. Its been six years and I have yet to show her I'm interested but she just won't give up! I'm tempted to rush to the Tech Ed. class, grab a hammer, come back and just start bashing her head in! Grrr!

Sighing I gave up and opened it. If I did she'd just write ten zillion more of the damned things! Seriously I have about 15 in my desk already. All of them aren't from her granted, but mostly anyways. I let my eyes drift over the paper. It read:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm really sorry I pushed Naruto-sludge into you this morning. I was really hoping to be your first kiss. I know you'd probably kiss me than that dork. If you want I can make you forget about it and pretend like I was your first. _

_Love your truly,_

_Sakura ♥_

I felt the urge to throw up right then and there. Believe it or not that kiss with Naruto had not been that bad. In fact considering all the ramen he eats he tasted liked strawberries. I could tell when I like my lips afterward. But after he pulled away he slapped me right in the face and ran off.

I rubbed my cheek a bit, it still kind of stings. Looking back the note I decied to pull a bit of a very cruel joke. I mean she desearves it as much as the hammer thing, but this way I wouln't get in trouble. I took out my black led pencil and wrote back to her.

_In the court yard after school._

I passed it quickly passed it back to her. Once she read it she looked about to die, literally. I waited a second...DAMN! False alarm. ( , ) I snatched a blank piece of paper and wrote and note of my own. Hoping I could copy her handwriting I gave it a try.

_Lee-kun,_

_I love you I just can't hold it in any longer! I'm too shy to tell you face to face right now so don't talk to me today please? Meet me in the court yard after school and I'll show you what a real girls can kiss like._

_Love yours truly,_

_Sakura ♥_

I smirked and crumbled it up then tossed to lee who sat in front of me. He had the same expression as Sakura did. My smirk widened, good thing I have my video cam in my locker. This should prove to some entertainment after school.

**Naruto's POV**

My vision was blurry at first when I made a half-hearted attempt to open my eyes. I blinked a couple of times then closed them again as a bright light burst into my sight. I groaned and looked away from it.

_Where am I anway? _I thought. Then I remembered everything. My heart sank as the visions came flooding back. I tried to sit up to go find Haku but something was on my chest.

I looked down to see a mob of blood red hair. I was definitely awake now! I could feel my heart rate increase by ten folds at least and my face felt like an oven.

How do I get my self into these situations!

* * *

Ichigo:Well How did ya like it? Review and tell me damnit! Thankies!-fall to ground asleep-

Naruto: OMG! Thank you! Peace and quiet!

Sasuke: Maybe I can go kill Itachi now? -runs into sheild- Nani?

-Ichigo, Shika, Itachi, and Gaara all sleeping on ground in sheild-

Naruto: I think they caught it from Shika...


	3. NOTICE!

**!TO ALL MY READERS AND FRIENDS!**

I'm very sorry I haven't updated in forever but there is a reason.

School has been killing me and something very sad has happened.

Sunday Febuary 26, 2006 my father died.

My friend has taken me in and her mom is like a mom to me also. And now I have 4 new sisters and a new family.

I have been writting the next chapter on my lap top and will post as soon as we get the web.

Please be nice and wait just a bit longer ok?

I love you all, thank you.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

**WAYNE A. GRUSZKA**


	4. Recalling the Past

Hi I'm back and with interweb! I luv you all so much for your reviews and it made me feel much better! I hope you all like this! And I know some ppl don't lke Sasuke and Naruto but don't worry cause he's in here for the twist!

**This is still a GAANARU STORY! Don't be alarmed!**

**

* * *

Sand's of Love**

**Chapter 3: Bringing Back the Past**

Ok it's been like two hours now! Man Gaara! Just how long do you plan to sleep!

I sighed for the umpteenth time, my slim fingers tangled in red hair, petting and brushing it in bordem. Sure I was a little freaked out at first, but i liked the feeling of having him resting on me. A smile graced my lips as I continued to pet him.

My mind started to wander about the events of today. I remembered how I was humiliated in front of everyone today. My other hand found itself on my soft lips again. I hated the fact the Sasuke had taken my first kiss, but what I hated more...was the fact that coming back on it, I kinda liked it.

Oh jeez, I feel like a slut now! Dammit, I'll get my revenge if it kills me! Beware Sasuke Uchiha for your worst nightmare!

I started to do a very freakish -in Gaara's option- "Evil Laugh". Which was a stupid idea because in the process I knocked Gaara off my brilliant abs -wink wink- and sent him crashing to the floor.

I sat up and gasped. There was a slight growling noise coming from a fuming red head still laying in a pile on my floor. He sat up rubbing his head glaring a storm in my direction. He seriously looked pissed. He got up and took a few steps toward me.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at the blonde.

I could feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I hated that look. That look of such burning rage. And worst, it was for me this time.

Without warning I sprang up and sprinted out the door past Gaara and Haku, who was just about to knock. I kept running and running. This had happened before and the only place I can calm down.

The Graveyard.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked down past the branches and leaves to see the coast was clear. I gently jumped out of an old willow tree and started to get back to the path i was on early. I had just out run Rock Lee, who started to chase me once I was found in a bush with a video recorder. But the good thing is I have the whole situation between him and Sakura ready for blackmail.

'Well at least I was allowed to have some fun today.' Now, that I thought about it 'I think this is the only fun I've ever had on this day. I think it's because of...'

**Author's POV**

Sasuke's mind stopped as he reached his destination. Konoha Graveyard. He felt his heart sink more and more as he walked further in.

Today was a very important and depressing day to him. The day of his mother's death.

He silently crouched down beside a well sized grave marked;

Here Lies Makaruo Uchiha

Wife and Mother

R.I.P.

The rest was too faded to read. His father didn't care to much to make it a nice rest place for the soul of the beautiful mother.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground on his back by some unknown and sobbing force. he sat up a bit only to see tear smeared blue eyes staring at him. The unknown thing was none other that Naruto Uzumaki!

"Sa...Sasuke?" he asked quietly ducking his head.

The Uchiha took his hand and lifted up the others face. Fresh tears still streamed down tan skin with red, puffy eyes.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke in a surprisingly gentle and concerned voice.

Naruto's eyes grew at his voice. For this was much more confronting than being yelled at. He didn't care right now what happened between him and Sasuke. What mattered was that he cared enough to stay.

The orange clad boy lost control there. He sprang forward and started to sob on Sasuke's chest. A bit shocked at first, but the stoic boy began to rub his back in comfort. Naruto only balled harder.

After five minutes of embracing him, the young boy was still crying. Sasuke once again took both hands and lifted Naruto's tear stricken face to his own. He leaned forward and pressed him warm lips to the corners of the blondes eyes. He kept repeating his actions between both eyes over and over.

"Please stop crying. Please. I don't know why but seeing you like this make me sad." he whispered into his ear. It was peaceful. It was calming. It made Naruto felt...loved. Salty tears ceased to form.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Sasuke." Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck causing them to crash to the ground. But neither of them minded much. They laid their in each others arms in itchy grass.

Naruto started to giggle into Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"This is just like when we were kids. Well it feels like it at least."

"I guess your right. I don't think I've seen to cry so much since your 7th birthday party."

"Baka Kiba!" Naruto fumed slightly. Sasuke chuckled a bit as Naruto began to rant on about that day and how Kiba started a huge cake fight.

Little did they know two figures from atop the hill silently watched in ager.

**!ATTENTION!**

**!CONTEST AHEAD!**

I'm holding a contest for a filler chapter! Not the next one but sometime soon.

You would write about what exactly is on the video tape of Sasuke's.

Only conditions:

Longer than 500 words

Be about how Sakura and Rock got first kiss

Either Sasuke's POV or third person

Humorous

Thats all. Hope to have some funny results!

Please send a copy to my TIME:Where Friendships Lie 

"Whats with you lately Naruto!"

"What is so 'good' about that dammed Uchiha whore!"

"I thought you were my friends?"

"Poor, poor Gaara."

"Is it true? Is that scum bag Naruto really walking with Sasuke-kun?"

"So, do you hate me now?"

"What happened between us?"

Naruto is too afraid to face Gaara and starts to cling to Sasuke for support. While his friends start to avoid him, who can he trust anymore? Gaara's sitting on the sidelines getting pissed thinking of a plan to win back Naruto. And- Wait. Did just how many people even knew they used to be friends?Naruto takes a trip down memory lane for some insider and when he first met Gaara too.


	5. Where Friendships Lie

Guess what people...I'm updateing! O - M - G! Yes it took a LOOOONG while but I did! Oh yeah I just got my upper ear pirced! My first pericing! Yay! But yeah...

* * *

**Title: **Sand's of Love

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah I totaly own this soooo much its not even funny! -Gaara hit Ichigo over head- Ok so I don't own shit, but my plushies and my Itachi head band...so sad..I know your deavested right?

**Warnings: **Sakura bashing, Naruto in drama mode, Swearing, not-for-children-situations, girly boys, girly nick names, evil fangirls, deadly glares, and YAOI! don't like it don't read it but don't flame it!

**Author's Notes: **Wow I so took forever writting this but I've been really busy and stuff. But I finally sat down to and decided to write this! It was a bit hard since my cat was litterly in my face and all over my laptop when I was trying to write it. --" Oh yeah and I noticed I wrote a certin word alot in this. Friends! So now friends is the secret word of the chapter! Everytime you read it scream! Tell me you did in your review too! I'll get a laugh out of it.

**To Mazzy-chan! **Sorry about the beta thing, eveytime you send it to me it turns out really strange and messed up on my com! I'm trying to fix it! Gomensai! >:3

**

* * *

**

**Sand's of Love**

**Chapter 4: Where Friendships Lie**

Whispers floated through the halls of Konoha High like water through a river. No one in there right mind could figure out what the hell was going on. Cute high school girls crowed in corners or by lockers spreading the rumor.

"Is it true? Is that scum bag Naruto really walking with Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes! I wonder whats going on?"

"Who cares! We need to get him away before he poisons our Sasuke-kun!"

A chorus oh "YEAH"s was heard. Well all but few.

"Umm I-I don't t-th-think that w-would be-be very nice." said a hushed voice.

All eyes turned to a small girl with short black hair and white eyes.

"What do you mean 'nice'! Get some back bone Hinata! I thought you like Sasuke too! Thats why you joined!" Shouted Ino the self proclaimed leader of the operation.

"So what do we do Ino?" asked a random member of the group.

"Well its very simple! We'll just have a little "chat" with Naruto and I'm absolutely sure he'll change his mind next time he want to come with in ten feet of my-I mean OUR Sasuke-kun!" More cheers were heard as the group left Hinata and Sakura standing there in their dust.

The white eyed girl turned to Sakura who had a dazed and frightened look on her face.

"Sakura w-whats wrong? Y-you haven't s-said anything a-a-all day."

The bubble gum haired teen said nothing.

----------------------

"_What are you dong here?" Sakura turned with a gasp to see she was not alone atop the seemingly deserted hill. She spotted a red haired boy with a glaring green eyes. She 'd recognize them anywhere..._

"_Gaara..." she whispered into the wind. He merely continued to glare at her._

" _I asked you a question fool."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. "Stalking Sasuke! What else would I be doing up here."_

_He gave her a What-the-fucking-hells-wrong-with-you look."You have some issues girl. You don't openly admit you stalk someone." _

"_Well what if I'm proud to be Sasuke-kun's stalker!" she controlled herself from shouting. Gaara's look quickly changed to Are-you-on-crack! _

_Both pause in the little chat when strange noises were heard from below. Two green sets of eyes looked down below to see both of their objects of affections laughing in an embrace! The aura around them darked to -563 on a scale from 1 – 10._

"_That damn Naruto! I'll KILL him! That's MY Sasuke he's fondling!" She almost screamed fire blazing in her eyes. She started to make a run for them but ran into a well built arm. Sakura fell back on her ass and looked up to meet slitted emerald ones._

"_Don't you dare even THINK of touching him or I swear I'll make you regret the day you heard my name." He whispered in a deep deadly voice. As Sakura looked into blazing green orbs she could see he wasn't fooling around. _

_The red head gave her one final look and made his way to the bottom of the hill opposite from his blonde fox._

_------------------_

A clenched fist made contact with the hard brick wall, as crimson red blood dripped down to the contrast green grass.

"Gaara, please calm down! Your only hurting yourself..." asked a delicate voice filled with worry. Haku stood next to Gaara grasping his shirt near his heart as the red head repeatedly crashed his already bleeding fists into the building. The brunet was on the verge of tears as he could only watch his friend destroy himself inside and out.

Gaara snapped his head to the right, raging green eyes glaring at Haku as he panted and removed his fists from the outside school wall. Haku gulped as the boy stepped closer to him.

"Calm down!" he screamed towards the shorter male "Naruto, MY Naruto, is with Sasuke fucking Uchiha!"

"I know. But breaking your hands won't help the situation. Why don't we calm down and meet with the others." he took a deep breath and slowed down his voice "I think Naru is going though something, and maybe we weren't there for him. Or perhaps something happened when you were with him?" Haku asked bringing up the matter of yesterday when Gaara to the blonde home.

The mascara wearing boy folded his arms over a firm chest and avoided a clash of green and brown eyes. Haku nodded to himself and took it as 'something happened'. "I'll tell Shikamaru and Kiba to meet us on the rooftop during lunch. I'll see you then, and please go to the infirmary for some bandages before class. Bye Gaara" he smiled a bit as the red head waved a hand still not making eye contact.

--------------------

I fiddled with the handle of my black school bag that matched my uniform. My ocean blue orbs scanning the people expressions as I walked down the hallway with none other than blast from the past Sasuke. Last night we had went over what happened with Gaara and Sasuke just about cracked up in my face.

Ok so maybe I didn't really have a big reason to freak out and run away from Gaara, but I was still upset about the kiss and well when he yelled it didn't really help. So now I think that because I ran away from him he hates me and I really don't have a death wish right. So I plan to stick with Sasuke since I know him and Gaara aren't on friendly terms and he probably won't try and kill me if I stay with him.

"Sasuke?" I asked in whisper to the taller boy. He shifted his deep black eyes down towards me.

"Hmm?" he said with a bored look on his face.

"Is-is this alright? Ya know, me being around you. I know we come from two different groups and I also know your reputation too. I mean what about what other people think? Do you care? Dose it bother you? I- hey are even listening?" I shouted to him as he smirked and placed a large hand atop my blonde locks and ruffled them a bit.

"We already went over this yesterday. Its fine, we're friends right?" I grinned widely and nodded as we continued our way to the lockers.

Yeah, last night we talked about a lot of things I guess. For one the past. See everyone else thought that Sasuke and I got into a big fight, in which they were right. See when we were about ten we were fighting about something so stupid I can't even remember it, and it turned into a fist fight. We both ending up with bruises everywhere and bloody lips but in the end Sasuke had won. It turned out to be one of the biggest ones Konoha elementary school had ever seen. We were both sent to the nurse and then the office. After that we weren't on friendly terms.

I told him that because of that I met Gaara. He came over to me during lunch one time and asked me if I wanted to learn how to fight and win. Still hating Sasuke I agreed fully and ended up a strong little boy, but hanging out with him turned me into a rebel and put me at the bottom of the social scale with my friends in school.

We both laughed at how funny and retarded it seemed looking back on it. To think such a petty argument would stop us for being friends for so many years, it was just so foolish. I didn't tell him but before and even now I was so happy it had happened because of that I had meet the person I love so much, Gaara. If only he wasn't about to rip my head off at first glance, or at least thats what I though.

"Naruto?" a confused voice broke me out of my inner conversation with myself. I glanced up through blonde bangs to see Kiba and Shikamaru standing in front of me wide eyed and jaw-slacked. I was about to say something but Kiba, being the big mouth he is, shouted something before I got the chance.

"NARUTO! What in fucking hell are you doing hanging around with fucking Sasuke Uchiha!" the dog lover boy all but screamed in my face, angry flaming in his eyes. Shikamaru looked more surprised at Kiba's outburst than Naruto and Sasuke walking together. By now everyone who hadn't noticed the two of us walking together was now looking at us with 100 interest.

"Kiba clam down." I pleaded as I took a step forward towards the fuming boy.

"NO! Stay away from me!" Kiba spat as he backed away from me almost growling. He crossed his arms over his chest as he turned his back to me.

"But I thought we were friends?" I said quietly in a saddened tone, tears threatened to fall as I lowered my head.

The brunet had grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's arm and dragged him away. As they passed I heard him whisper to me "I thought so too." I knew I was silently crying as the two walked towards the lockers. Apparently Sasuke knew to as he took hold of my hand and pulled me toward the library.

I thought as Sasuke pulled me past all the gossiping teens of what had just happened. I knew Gaara would be mad, but I never took into mind how my other friends would take it. I guess I just found out why people say think first , act later.

---------------------

Classes seem to last an entirety today. I was getting pencils thrown at me by Kiba half the time and didn't get all my notes down. I had stupid ass fan-girls glaring at me every lass I went to along with death treat letters. And Sasuke wasn't like my friends, he didn't goof off in class like I normally did. I didn't even see Gaara and Haku in any class. By lunch time I had run away from everyone and hid myself on the roof.

"Naruto?" called a voice from the latter. I panicked! What if it was Sasuke? Or Kiba? Or worse Gaara! I did the smartest thing possible, took my school bag, shut my eyes and covered my face with it. I can't see him, he can't see me right?

I heard soft footsteps coming my way. Closer, and closer, and closer...My bag was snatched out of my hands followed by it then smacking me over the head. I opened blue eyes to see Nara Shikamaru standing in front of me, my school bag in his right hand.

"Were you really trying to hide your fat head behind this thing?" he asked in a playful yet still lazy manor. I grinned as he sat down beside me, back against the steel fence that went around the whole roof.

"Sorry about Kiba." he said in a monotone voice averting his chocolate brow eyes from mine.

"It's alright, I should have guessed it would have happened. But does he know your up here..ya know with me?" I asked my smile fading as I began to fiddle with my fingers a bit.

"Yeah they were all against it, but I just wen t anyway. I wasn't mad at you and I wasn't gonna leave you here to mope all alone. We're friends, remember?" he said as he looked over at me with a small smile. The words hit me like truck would hit a rabbit in the middle of the road. I turned to my left and pounced on him giggling and smiling, at least something was going right today. He hugged back a bit but finally ripped me off complaining about something real stupid like "breathing". Who needs to breath when you've got good friends, right!

We sat in silence as he watched the clouds and I munched on some rice balls. It seemed so peaceful, I didn't want to break it. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and torture time (aka class) was about to begin. Neither of us moved. Apparently neither did Shikamaru.

About ten minutes later I heard a soft strange noise and glanced at him to find he was fast asleep. I shock my head a bit and laughed , typical lazy ass Shikamaru. I interpreted my laughing with a large yawn and glanced at him once again.

"Oh well. As they say, when in Rome do as the Romans do." I whispered and closed my eyes, yeah a little cat nap sounded like heaven right now.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me tell me! Please review! Thankies!

Ichigo >:3


	6. A Disturbance in the Force

Hey there! Sorry its been a while! But I finaly got it finished! hope you like it! now to the sugar cove! -flys away-

DISCLAIMER: Hey I don't own Naruto BTW! Don't sue me!

* * *

**Sand's Of Love**

**Chapter 5: A Disturbance in the Force  
**

It was dark. I was surrounded by darkness. It was as if it was suffocating me, trying to drown me. But was it loneliness, sorrow, fear, or something else? I have no idea, but it's haunting me. I wish this could all end sometimes. Sometimes i wish life could give me a break. Suddenly there was a spark of light in the distance. I got up and slowly made my way towards it.

"_Naruto?"_

A soft confused voice called my name from behind. No. don't call me back, the light must have answers. Maybe this is my break?

"_Naruto!?"_

This time they yelled, sounding scared and panicked. Perhaps even worried. I'll be back, don't worry, just give me a break for once. I was almost there. I was just about to walk into the blinding truth when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist pulling me back to reality.

My eyes snapped open to see a slightly blurred and wobbling vision the ground...three stories below me! Woah, how the _fuck_ did I get here?!

I looked up to see the face of the person I'm guessing saved my life, only to find it unfamiliar. Though some features did remind me of someone I know. The man slowly pushed me back up onto the rooftop with only one arm. Talk about strong! I an barely bench press 100 lbs! I was quickly greeted with Shikamaru rushing to my side.

"Holy shit Naruto! Don't ever fucking scare me like that again! You would have died from this height! When will you ever use that god damn brain of yours?!" he screamed in frustration after hitting me lightly on the head. Oh, Shikamaru was the voice calling me, I get it. Man the poor guy must have pissed his pants or something because I've never heard Shika scream that much, let alone swear.

I was still in shock when my hero climbed up onto the roof as well. I almost died there! Fuck the light, I'm not bird and I'm definitely not doing that again!

"Are you alright?" Both Shikamaru and I turned our attention to the unknown man. Getting a better look at him now, I was rendered speechless. Not only was he 'do-me-right-now' freakin' hot, but he looked almost exactly like an older version of Sasuke!

"I-I'm F-f-fine. T-thank yo-you so v-very much." I stuttered. Wow, I sounded like Hinata right there. Man was he sexy, or maybe it's just cause I'm still scared shitless.

"Your shaking." He said coming closer to us. He reached out his hand and placed it on top of mine. I was shaking. I didn't even notice. He looked at me with piercing red eyes. Wait, red? Contacts, I'm guessing. Wow, those things are scary, he looks like he could eat me! Our eyes stayed locked, cerulean blue clashing with crimson red. Shika suddenly coughed. We both snapped out of it and he removed the warmth of his hand.

"Thanks for saving the blonde over here but who are you?" the brunette asked. Yes tis a good question.

"I'm Uchiha, Itachi. Nice to meet you." he said in a deep voice, slightly bowing his head.

----------------OMG SCENE CHANGE------------

"Gaara! Please! Calm down! Naruto wouldn't want to you hurt anyone!" pleaded the poor girly brunette softly to the fuming red head who simply wouldn't listen. The temperamental boy was currently on his way to find Sasuke Uchiha and Kick. His. Ass. And as always there was Haku, attempting to keep the peace. But he couldn't say he wasn't worried about his blonde friend too. It was the last lunch of the day and he had also missed his last class.

Gaara being well, Gaara had assumed the odd job hairdo boy had done something to him. Sadly Haku was by far a lot less stronger that the raccoon eyed teen. So therefor grabbing him arm in attempt to stop him only succeed in getting a free ride (drag) down the hallway and so odd looks.

Gaara suddenly made a sharp turn towards Uchiha's locker. Haku noticed the ebony eyed boy leaning aginst his locker with no signs of Naruto. Hopeful that would stop Gaara.

They hurriedly made their way up to him. Guess not.

"Where the fuck is Naruto?" the emerald eyed teenager hissed while pounding an already injured fist into a locker, an inch away from Sasuke's head.

Things probably would have gotten really ugly and bloody there but thank god for blondes. Too bad it wasn't the blonde everyone was looking for.

"SASUKE!" screamed a blonde haired, green eyed boy, suddenly throwing himself onto the unknowing boy.

"kyle? What the hell do you think your doing?!" shouted the youngest Uchiha, slightly pushing the bright blonde off of him. Slightly releaved that Gaara's fist was also gone to.

"Giving you a hug silly! You 'wana 'nother one?!" he chirped happily and grinning wildly.

"NO! Now what do you want? Shouldn't you be at lunch?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at boy, obviously annoyed.

"Well actually I wanted to know if you had seen your brother. I don't know where he ran off to." he said while absentmindedly fiddling with a ring on his middle finger.

"What do I look like his keeper? And besides your the one he always hangs around with, why isn't he with you?." he inquired drumming his fingers on his other arm.

"Well it went like this.."

-------------OMG FLASHBACK--------------

"_Man, Mrs. Bash is sooo boring! OH! We had homework in chem didn't we? Stupid Mr. Owen and his daily assignments. DO you think I could copy yours at lunch before we get to class? 'Cause you love me and all." Kyle blabbered on while walking with Itachi to lunch C. _

_Well at least thats what he thought. _

_The blonde looked over to his left to see Itachi turning to a different hallway._

"_Hey, Itachi! Where are you going? Lunch is this way!" Kyle shouted pointing to the lunch room._

"_There's a disturbance in the force." he whispered seriously, but loud enough for Kyle to hear._

"_But-Wait! What does that mean?!"_

-------------------OMG ITS OVER---------------

"...and then he kinda walked in the other direction. I would have followed, but I was so hungry! But I'm all set now!" he smiled and pulled out a small bun from his knapsack. Finally the one of the two audience members spoke up.

"Itachi, he has long black hair and red eyes right?" asked Haku meekly, almost hiding behind his taller friend.

Kyle almost snapped his neck when turning to the boy. He had forgot why he really ran over to Sasuke in the first place, to save the boy. Though he did need to find his best friend, he still had chemistry homework to copy! He nodded to the shy boy.

"I saw him on the way over here. He looked headed to the rooftop." the brunette spoke softly.

"Well then! What the hell are we still standing around here for?!" the blonde grinned like a bobcat. He grabbed Sasuke's and Haku's arm and started racing towards the rooftop. Leaving a confused and still angry Gaara behind.

"Get your scrawny ass back here Uchiha!" he growled and started to run after the three.

* * *

MEOW! Supprised you didn't I? i love Itachi! I had t put him in here! Well there it is! Sooo tell me what you think and REVIEW! Or i shall eat your soul!

IchigoHeavens


End file.
